The present invention relates to boom mowers attached to a tractor or the like and more particularly to a boom mower mounting frame which permits the boom and mower to be centered over the frame for transport of the assembly.
A variety of mowing devices suitable for attachment to a tractor or the like have been proposed in the prior art. The boom mower assembly riding on wheels may be attached to the back of a tractor, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,502,745 and 3,665,685. Alternatively, the boom mower assembly can be attached to the tractor so that the boom can be extended horizontally from the tractor for operation of the mower and then retracted to a vertical position for transport of the assembly. One problem with such boom mower assemblies is that the large mowing head cannot be centered over the tractor to permit safe transport of the assembly. More often, the center of gravity of the assembly is far to one side of the vehicle which makes transport cumbersome and often unsafe. The same is true for boom assemblies with other workpieces attached thereto.
Advantages of the present invention include the ability to center the boom and mowing head assembly over the center of the vehicle to which the assembly is attached for efficient and safe transport of the assembly. Also, the boom can be extended away from the vehicle for operation of the mowing head simply and efficiently.